


A Wolf's Tear

by WhiteNabi



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cage, F/M, Fantasy, Human/Monster Society, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsessive Love, One-Sided Relationship, Pack Family, Pack Politics, Past Character Death, Post-War, Skyhold, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNabi/pseuds/WhiteNabi
Summary: After the war was won by the Noble families, they used all the Lunar Flower's power to create a fake paradise in the skies. While mostly bereft of the Earth's diseases and danger, one still prevails: Paradise Sickness. It strikes few, but leaves those left behind with empty hearts.On earth, humans persecute wolves believing them to be the cause of the decaying and crumbling world. One white wolf Kiba seeks vengeance and true paradise.





	A Wolf's Tear

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this story does not follow the anime/manga and is completely fictional and based on my sick imagination. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Kiba shook off the cold water soaking up his fur with a furious shake, poofing up like a ball as he dried. He growled loudly as his brothers continued to splash at him and play around. 

"Let's go, we have to keep watch."

"Haha, no need to worry so much, nobody has gone into our forest for almost a year!"

He shook his head in disapproval, but eyed their playtime with a small urge to join in. As the future leader of the tribe, he knew that he had to be responsible, but at the same time he was still just a pup, bursting for adventure. Kiba sighed and jumped in, causing a large splash that made everyone laugh. As they paddled around floating on their backs and gazing at the warm sun, they saw from the distance a floating cloud of grey eastward.

The three jumped and ran as fast as their four legs could carry them. The closer they got to the direction, the more the scent of burning pine and char overwhelmed their senses. Kiba being the fastest saw the huge fire that covered almost half the forest. He howled a warning, "Fire! Go tell the others!"

The two froze as their pupils widened with fear as the red glowing fire shimmered as a large beast in the reflection of their eye. He nudged them forward, and they finally moved. They were too filled with emotions to realize that Kiba didn't follow them, as he headed towards the edge of the forest, filled with rage. 

At the first sight of two humans, he knocked one down, snarling his teeth ferociously with his golden eyes flaring. Before he could take a chunk out of her, he noticed that it was just a small girl trembling in fear. He turned around noticing that a boy was hitting him with a stick, tears streaming down.

"L-let go of my sister, hic."

Kiba saw the oil and the lighter on their persons, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt kids that were even younger than him. He turned around with one final snarl and ran to his tribe. He had been foolish to try to seek the cause.

Reaching the other side of the forest, their cave was completely collapsed, and surrounding it were burnt fur and bones sticking out. His sisters and brothers' bodies were completely incinerated, leaving only a black shadow. Several bullets and remnants of human gave him the realization that the enemy had prepared the fire to draw them out to kill. 

...

"Don't...don't leave me behind." 

Darcia gasped as the small, pale hand slipped from his grip. She looked beautiful and serene lying in her chamber of flowers, dead. For a few moments he pretended as if she was alive, kissing and touching her fondly. 

"Why am I crying? Hamona you must be laughing seeing my like this. So different from my stoic self right? But, for some...reason I can't seem to-to stop."

He screamed in frustration, "Say something, look at me and tell me you love me!"

He ripped apart the sheets, and stared in disgust at the dead flowers that he preserved just for her. As if they were still alive just because they were still fresh and not decaying. He tore the room apart, his clothes, and strangled anyone who tried to take her body away. Touching her long, flowing hair he smiled, "You will always remain by my side, looking as you did when we gazed at the moon, I will make sure of it."

Darcia ordered his servants to take her into the conserving chamber. 

He boarded his ship and told the captain, "Bring me to earth...I need as many lunar flowers as possible."

"Sir...that is illegal, all growth of the flower is monitored for production in keeping our Paradise afloat."

"Only up here, but down there, we make the rules." Darcia glared, looking down upon the captain with distaste. Even as a young man, he was taller than most.

"Y-yes sir."

Darcia turned away from the man, and just as he was about to leave the door he whispered to Jaguara to dispose of the captain and find someone more spineless.

He smirked, I'd like to see you stay impertinent when your tossed to the abyss.

...

For days Kiba stayed watching over his tribe's corpses and his home until it became to painful. Even then he drifted around the lost forest starving and waiting for someone to kill him or for nature to take it's course. When he finally collapsed he saw two small figures approach him and thought, "this is the end."

Visions of all of his happiness turned to constant images of death and hatred. Yes, he was to angry to die, too full of life.

His ears twitched, someone was petting him. Opening his eyes, he saw the girl from before and immediately sprinted up. The little one made a shocked noise which had her brother running to them from another room. 

He growled at the two, why should he take pity on human children when their people did not bat an eye at killing pups still drinking their mother's milk?

The girl spoke up, scared as she was, "Shhh, they will hear you. Stay here puppy, and I'll take care of you."

Her brother shook his head at that idea feverishly, "Did you see the size of his teeth when he attacked us? He's a wolf, he's one of the reasons why the earth is dying!"

"B-but he is so small, just like Jorgie was."

"You can't replace our regular dog with a Wolf, it's not the same!"

At her brother's harsh words she began to snivel and breath heavily, tears ready to burst from their seams. "W-wait sis, don't cry, shhhh, we have to be quiet remember? If they find him, they will punish all of us."

She nodded, her face still twisted in sadness.

He would take no pity from these children, none at all. He grabbed the piece of meat in the boy's hand and jumped out the window....Only to land smack down in enemy territory. There were humans surrounding his every view. The only thing that kept him hidden was the small tent covering him. 

The two kids dropped down a blanket over him, and at first Kiba was startled, but he stayed still to avoid notice. The two came out and wrapped him around, trying to carry him like a sac, but than an adult noticed their struggle and offered to help.

The girl spoke up, "Hehe, we need to build up muscles. How else can we become strong wolf hunters?"

Kiba shuddered at her words causing the human to notice movement. The person quickly grabbed the sac and glared, "What trouble have you two been up too?"

The sac was open, but it only revealed a boy with icy sky blue eyes and messy slightly overgrown dark brown hair. Even with no clothes on, the boy did not seem to mind and had a fierce expression. 

The siblings gasped at the transformation, but the adult mistook it for shock at being caught. 

"Why did you bring an orphan to our camp? We can't afford to raise another child! He can have some clothes and some food, but after that he must leave."

The boy and the girl nodded and carried the transformed Kiba inside. As soon as he went inside he shifted back into a wolf. He was angry that he used his human self. It was a forbidden technique and was looked down upon by wolves.

The children gasped with questions, but Kiba just ignored them. He knew he was too weak and small to seek revenge alone.

Soon enough, he would return when the young ones hardened their hearts and after many moons had passe, Kiba would then destroy every hunter from the face of the Earth...

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments? 
> 
> Pick me, pick me!
> 
> Ok then, the girl waving her arms crazily over there.
> 
> Are you going to update on a daily schedule?
> 
> Uhhhh, look at the time, I gotta go now, byeeeeeeeee~


End file.
